This invention relates to a resectoscope apparatus for such treatments as resecting and coagulating tissues within a body cavity by using a high frequency current.
Recently, there is extensively utilized an endoscope apparatus whereby internal organs within a body cavity can be observed by inserting an elongate insertable part into the body cavity or various therapeutic treatments can be made, as required, by using treating instruments inserted through a treating instrument channel.
As the above mentioned endoscope apparatus, there is a high frequency endoscope apparatus for resecting a prostate, uterus interior, ureter interior or renal pelvis interior. As such high frequency endoscope apparatus, there is a resectoscope apparatus whereby such treatment as the resection of a prostate can be made by inserting the insertable part into the bladder through the urethra and passing a high frequency electric current through a resecting electrode as shown, for example, in the publication of a Japanese Utility Model Application No. 149616/1985.
Generally, a resectoscope apparatus comprises a hollow sheath to be inserted into a body cavity, an operating part having a slider removably fitted to the rear end side of this sheath and an observing scope (optical sighting tube) removably fitted from the rear end of the operating part to project out of and retract into the rear end of this operating part an electrode made like a loop as branched into two branches at the tip for the resection of tissues within a body cavity.
The above mentioned electrode is removably fitted to the operating part, an electric and mechanical fixing mechanism is provided within the above mentioned slider and a cord for conducting a high frequency current from a current source apparatus to the fixing mechanism is removably fitted to a connector provided in the slider.
However, in case there is an electrode and cord removably fitting mechanism in the slider, it will be difficult to secure the watertightness of the connecting part of the slider with the electrode and of the connecting part of the slider with the cord, and the electric current will be likely to leak through a liquid having come in and to cause a burn or the like. Particularly, in case a disinfecting liquid containing a surface active agent is used, this liquid will have an increased possibility of entering the connecting part, forming an electric path and leaking the electric current.
Also, blood or other fluid will be likely to enter the respective electric connecting parts and the electric conduction and resecting capacity will be reduced by the fluid.